Some Things Can Never Be
by Takada Saiko
Summary: What they want, they can never have. Donna and Harvey. R&R


A/N: Well... I'm not dead yet. This may be my first Suits fanfic, but certainly not my first fanfic yet. I'm quite a fan of the USA shows and have been known to stick my nose into a bit of White Collar and a bit of Covert Affairs (okay, you caught me, a **_lot_** of Covert Affairs) over time, but now it's Harvey's turn. He and Donna have caught my attention. Not that I don't love Mike. I think the bromance is epic in this show, but I wanted to take a look at the very Tony/Pepper type relationship that I think Harvey and Donna share. I have a larger story in mind, but I'd really like to see the season finale before I embark are the endeavor, mostly because I believe that it may have a say in what happens in this next story. I also tend to like to do one-shots first to get to know the characters before I dive into full-length stories. It lets me know what I need to tweak to make them in character and the sort. Please, feel free to let me know... and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Some Things Can Never Be<strong>

_Takada Saiko_

Contrary to popular belief, Harvey Specter was not a fan of black tie events hosted by Pearson-Hardman. He loved a good chance to get dressed up, it was true. He loved to drink and he enjoyed mixing with those that he worked with… mostly. One person could ruin an entire event and Louis Litt often made it his goal to ruin what might have been a delightful evening.

It was at one such event that Harvey found himself at that night. Jessica had told him under no uncertain terms was he allowed to duck out early and he was expected to play the crowd along with the rest of the senior partners. The party was being held on the roof of a building, under the dimmed stars and lavishing in the lights of downtown New York City. Gourmet finger-foods and wine were served, but Harvey sipped on his own personal single malt that he had ordered from the man that had been the bar-tender for Jessica's events as long as he'd been with Pearson-Hardman.

"I hear your little associate put a real hitch in your case today," Louis' obnoxious voice came from behind, causing Harvey to twitch very subtly. The shorter man waited for a response, and when he received none a sly sort of smile stretched across his face, white teeth flashing against the lights. "Nothing to say? No… cruel retort to come to the rescue of your precious little protégé? Remind me again, Harvey, if we're celebrating _your_ accomplishments tonight?"

They weren't celebrating Louis' accomplishments, per say, but everyone had heard Jessica's public acknowledgments of the excellent job that the junior partner had done for the firm. It had been years – longer than many of the attendees of that night's party could remember – since Harvey's name hadn't been mentioned as she stood before them. Harvey didn't care. He knew his value to the firm if Jessica said so or not, and she usually said so. He'd let Louis have his glory day this once. Anyway, he was over half way through his third drink of the night – built stronger and to his liking than most drinks – and he knew his tongue would have a tendency to be looser than usual. No need in regretting what he said. Not that he ever did.

He was about to return a retort anyway when something – someone – caught his eye. A beautiful red-head, dressed in deep green and holding her glass of wine with more grace than Louis could ever hope to obtain. Her hair was tied up and her dress showed pale shoulders and just enough leg that every man passing by gave at least a second glance if not more. Harvey had known her many, many years and seen her wear every type of dress that she would, he thought, but nothing like what she wore tonight. It was cut just to her contour around the shoulders, leaving enough material to slip off of rounded shoulders and it fit well in the front. It was trimmed and graced her knees, leaving a slit to run up the side and a pair of spiked heels accentuated her already long legs. She was surrounded by the other legal secretaries and seemed perfectly content to chat the night away.

"What? No defense? No-"

"Shut up, Louis," was Harvey's only response as he started to make his way towards the group of women. Norma, Louis' assistant, gave him a nervous look that might have been an attempt at flirting, but in the end it just looked like she had something caught in her eye and was trying to blink it away. It took a moment for Donna to look around and see her boss. Her eyes widened a bit as if she were surprised to see him there, but then the expression softened into one of a snarky remark just waiting to leave her red-painted lips.

"Can I get you a drink?" Harvey ventured.

Donna's lips twitched upward and she raised her half-full glass. "I haven't even had a chance to finish the one I have."

Her boss flashed his devil-may-care smile and reached out a hand. After a long moment she nodded her apologies to the ladies and took his outstretched hand, following him away from the crowd. There was a corner that had managed to find itself empty until they reached it, almost as if it had been saved just for them. Harvey leaned back against the edge of the roof, turning his face up towards the washed out stars. "You look amazing tonight," he murmured.

"You've had a bit more than usual," Donna acknowledged, gesturing towards the drink in his hand.

"Heavier than usual, I guess," he answered with a shrug. "I have a lot on my mind."

"He'll pull through. You did."

"You think he's like me?"

The question hung in the air and Donna turned so that her back was also facing the railing that surrounded the roof. She closed her eyes in thought, soft lashes fluttering slightly. "There is no one in the world like you, Harvey Specter."

"But?"

She smiled, a small chuckled leaving her lips. "But if there were going to be anyone on the world that had any hope of someday coming close to what you are, it would be Mike Ross."

A smile that boarded on pride crossed Harvey's expression and he turned his gaze on his assistant. "You've been with me through a lot."

"Yes."

"Through thick and thin."

She paused, feeling suddenly as if something important were about to spill from his mouth. Something that he would regret in the morning. Slowly, as if to answer truthfully might force him to continue, she answered, "Yes." She had always given him the truth.

He turned, watching her reaction very closely. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and thankfully no one was watching the interaction. He leaned forward, fingers brushing her cheek and causing the blood to rush to her face. Slowly, deliberately he leaned in, his lips nearly touching hers as he spoke in low tones. "Then why?"

His breath was hot against her skin and Donna wanted nothing more than to cover the remaining distance between them. She wanted it, but she knew she could have it, even as she pulled away. "Because, Harvey, it would never work. We agreed on that early on and it can't change."

"Why?"

"Because you're you and I'm me" she managed, pain filling her voice more than she was willing to admit. There was a good chance that he'd had more than even he realized and that he wouldn't remember this conversation in its entirety by morning. "And this, Harvey, can never work."

He reached forward, hand brushing hers very lightly, almost taking hold, but not quite grasping. "We don't know that. We've never tried."

"But we _do_ know that, Harvey," she whispered fiercely. "We know what it would do to our working relationship… It could never be the same. It would never be the same."

"It could be better," he insisted desperately, eyes reminding her of the young man she had first met in the mailroom at Pearson-Hardman all those years ago.

Donna reached up, fingers echoing the same caress against his cheek that his own hand had trailed against hers. He leaned into the movement and she felt her breath catch. "Some things can never be."

A truly pained look crossed his face and he moved from her touch immediately. "Right," he said at length, backing away and giving her the space that she so desperately needed. "Of course. Call Ray. I think I'm turning in early tonight."

"Sure." She watched as he turned, dejected and hurt. "Harvey?"

He straightened for a moment as he turned and their eyes met. For a long moment they stood and stared at each other, the whisping ideas what-ifs and could-bes flashing between them, all so far beyond the reality in which they lived to truly catch hold of.

"I'll tell him to be here in twenty. That should give you the time to say your goodbyes for the evening, shouldn't it?"

He nodded, a strained smile that only shadowed his usual façade crossing his face. "Thank you. What would I do without you?"

Donna watched, feeling real tears build in her eyes as he returned to the Harvey Specter that they firm knew, shaking hands with other partners and bidding Jessica a very good night as his beautiful red-headed secretary took care of all the arrangements needed. "I hope we never find out," she whispered and dialed Ray's number.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm horribly addicted to reviews. Please, feed my addiction.


End file.
